deseo ser como tú
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: la cara que Kenshin muestra siempre es una máscara feliz, por dentro se está muriendo. Es un final trágico que me he inventado, bueno, trágico pero feliz. ojalá les guste.


Es un fic dedicado a kenshin... cuatro años después de haberse conocido, Kenshin se siente melancólico¿qué pasa con el?

Disclaimer: los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki-san.

* * *

Sanosuke sagara es un muchacho un tanto rebelde que gusta de molestar a los demás, especialmente a Kaoru a quien ha ido a visitar esta mañana.

Después de tragarse toda la comida que Kaoru preparó empezó a quejarse del mal sabor que tiene... y los otros dos solo miran (acostumbrados) laescena.

- ¡Pero Sano, si ya te lo has comido todo! yo creo que más te vale que te calles!

- Me lo he comido porque tenía hambre, aunque creo que me dará una indigestión.

-Sanosuke!

Kenshin miraba desde la puerta, "ellos dos siempre pelean", pensaba mientras sonreía.

- Yo creo que la señorita kaoru tiene razón sanosuke... si comes no te quejes

- Y más si come de a gratis! - comentaba divertido Yahiko, el joven aprendiz de la escuela Kamiya Kashin, en donde la lider es Kaoru.

- Lo vez Sanosuke! mi comida no está tan mal, ellos la comen sin repelar

- Pues si, debemos acostumbrarnos, aunque kenshin a veces nos invita a comer - se burlaba el pequeño Yahiko.

- YAHIKO! que chico, creí que estabas de mi lado

- Yo, no Fea, quien quiere estar de tu lado, solo lo digo para que ya dejen de peleaar!

- ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES FEEEA? º´º Grrrrr!

La pelea con Sanosuke había terminado, ahora Kaoru perseguía a Yahiko por toda la casa con su espada de madera en la mano.

Kenshin los miraba divertido... aunque era solo apariencia.

En su corazón sentía dolor y tristesa, una especie de melancolía que no podía desvanecerse, ni siquiera la compañía de sus amigos la podía desaparecer, y de vez en cuando le sacaba una lágrima, aunque ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta, ni Kaoru, quien lo amaba, ni Yahiko, quien lo admiraba, ni Sanosuke, quien lo respetaba... y no era despiste de ellos, es que Kenshin era tan buen actor que era casi increible pensar que estubiera triste.

Ya eran casi las 7 de la noche, el doctor Gensai ya se había retirado, de hecho, su visita había sido corta, solo quería llevar a Ayame y Susume un ratito, porque estaba muy ocupado en la clínica.

También Megumi se había retirado, aunque parecía que quería estar más tiempo, ella también era doctora y tenía responsabilidades.

Ninguno de ellos se dió cuenta del dolor de Kenshin

Recibieron también de visita a Aoshi y Misao, quienes aceptaron ser una pareja (un tanto rara ), y depués de una semana se fueron sin darse cuenta del dolor de Kenshin.

A la mañana siguiente Kenshin se levantó muy temprano, como era su costumbre, y se fué a comprar tôfu.

Mientras iba caminando pensaba en sus amigos, en su vitalidad, la verdad es que Kenshin ya no era un jovencito, aunque lo aparentaba y todos lo trataban como si lo fuera, el ya tenía 32 años de edad, ya habían pasado 4 años desde que lo habían conocido. Pero eso no significaba que fuera una persona enferma o algo, al menos su maestro Seijuro, con 45 años de edad, tenía una fortaleza y salud increible, eso los había dejado impresionados cuando casi cuatro años antes se había enfrentado contra el gigante Fuji y había ganado.

Pero Kenshin no era así, aunque irradiaba juventud, por dentro se estaba desgastando cada vez más y más, aunque no lo quería admitir, se estaba muriendo...

Tal vez era por eso que no había aceptado casarse con kaoru, quien ahora tenía 22 años, porque aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha para la sociedad, y menos porque como mencioné, Kenshin aparentaba menos de la que tenía, Kenshin no deseaba que Kaoru se casara con el ya que tal vez moriría dentro de poco porque para Kenshin esos diez años de diferencia habían sido todo un desgaste, tal vez ya hubiera muerto, pero el dejar de pelear fue bueno para su cuerpo, que ahora moría poco a poco. Además Kenshin no se podía dejar morir, no tan fácilmente, la verdad es que quería mucho a sus amigos como para hacerlos sufrir... aunque eso le costaría guardarse su sufrimiento y cansancio... el quería ser el mismo kenshin de hacía cuatro años, Kenshin el vagabundo, el alegre, el protector...

Pensando esto miró distraidamente hasta que sin proponérselo vió su reflejo en una ventana, el reflejo de una persona llena de ganas de vivir, estaba sonriendo...

- "¿por qué sonrío?"... "esto no es lo que siento, pero es tan fácil sonreír que ya me he acostumbrado... esta es la persona que le gusta a Kaoru, que Yahiko admira y que Sano respeta..."

El semblante de Kenshin cambió a uno serio.

- "¿por qué no me siento felíz?...", "me gustaría ser como tu, poder ser felíz, pero tu solo eres una máscara, un cuerpo inerte, algo que ha sido moldeado para ser así... y yo, que estoy dentro de ti, y que soy tu, no puedo sentirme tu, es como si fuéramos dos personas en una"

las lágrimas que entonces había obligado a permanecer, rodaron por sus mejillas, una mezcla de sentimientos lo embargaron, ya no quería fingir, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, ya estaba tan acostumbrado.

- "deseo ser como tú, máscara, con ese entusiasmo con que te hicieron, pero no es posible, mi cuerpo está desgastado y muere a cada instante."

Kenshin miró al rededor, mucha gente lo miraba extrañada. Se retiró de ese lugar, y llegó al akabeko, en donde pidió una hoja...

Escribió en ella lo siguiente:  
_  
"Queridos amigos: _

Se que mi decisión tal vez los entristezca un poco, sobre  
todo a ti, querida Kaoru, pero quiero que sepan que siempre  
han estado en mi corazón y que los quiero mucho... pero  
ya no puedo más, mi cuerpo aguanta, pero mi alma no, estoy  
cansado y quiero dormir, aunque no voy a suicidarme, ya  
que creo que la vida es muy preciada... solo voy a ser Hitokiri  
Battosai otra vez, reté a Saito y no se si ganaré, no quiero  
que lloren, es mi desición, y aunque se que será triste perderme,  
espero que entiendanmi situación, yo te amo también Kaoru,  
porque me diste el calor que mi cuerpo necesitaba, despertaste  
el sentimiento que no conocía hasta ese momento, el amor...  
yo te admiro también Yahiko, porque a pesar de que solo  
eres un niño, tienes corazón de samurai, y yo te respeto Sano,  
porque aunque tuviste muchos problemas y sufriste demasiado  
supiste recuperarte y eres una persona de buen corazón.

Me despido de todos, nunca más nos volveremos a ver,

SHINTA (Kenshin)

Le dio la carta a Tsubame y se retiró del lugar.

Kenshin y Saito se enfrentaron en un feroz combate, en donde Saito perdió un ojo... y Kenshin… la vida... pero murió feliz, podía descansar en paz, había conocido unos amigos excepcionales que le habían enseñado los sentimientos humanos, y mejor aún, había descubierto, gracias a Kaoru el amor.

* * *

Diez años han pasado desde entonces, Kaoru se casó con un hombre muy amable y cariñoso, tiene dos hijos, uno se llama Shinta..

Yahiko está de novio con Tsubame, bueno, ya andan en plan de casarse.

Sanosuke y Saito hacen una linda pareja (a escondidas de la esposa de Saito, claro está)

Megumi es una excelente doctora y tiene una linda hija.

Aoshi y Misao andan viajando por el mundo

Ayame y Susume siguen siendo unas niñas mimadas pero lindas

El doctor gensai... descanza en paz.

Y Kenshin... Kenshin es un bonito recuerdo de la juventud de todos ellos...

* * *

OWARI

* * *

ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí ¿ja, soy la autora, sería el colmo que no me gustara?

sean amables y dejen reviews porfa.


End file.
